Somewhere I Belong
by rokihiko
Summary: for 30secondstomarsfan101's contest . butchcentric . linkin park.


Somewhere I Belong

One-shot

For 30secondstomarsfan101's contest

Somewhere I belong – Linkin Park

Quotes from actual story used. I do not own anything but my own writing.

_I had nothing to say__  
__and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

Butch groggily tried to walk his way back to his apartment. He was far from Townsville; a whole new country where no one knew who the Powerpuff girls even were. He could feel the brick surface through his glove as his hand was placed on the wall to support him. He needed to do this, be away from his brothers, Buttercup… Quickly hissing and shaking the thought off, he dropped to his knees onto the cold snow. Night had passed by and the mere light of a nearby lamp post helped Butch to see in this empty town. He wouldn't admit it, but he was _lonely_. He missed the company of his brothers, and Buttercup. Not that he was in love with her or anything! He just missed bickering, the little fights and teasing. It was all gone now; he picked himself up and repeated the process of walking slowly. Butch knew this was never going to work. He needed to restart his life.

_(I was confused)__  
__and I live it all out to find, but I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

Butch fished his keys from his black trench coat coated in white sparkles. He shivered as he opened the door, a wave of heat hitting against his face. He removed his boots and sprawled across the couch. Butch took this time to think. How were they, his brothers? Were they doing well with the Puffs? Well they better be treating them right or else he'd-. Wait, what would he do? Letting out a grunt of anger, he ran a hand through his not brushed jet black hair. Butch got up and shuffled to the fridge, grabbing a cola and quickly flipping the tab as it made a fizzing sound. Chugging quickly, thoughts raced through his head. Were his brothers worried about him?

_(Inside of me)__  
__but all that they can see the words revealed__  
__Is the only real thing that I got left to feel_

He let his soda pass aside, stomach grumbling as well. He quickly picked up the home phone and dialed up some Chinese food. Butch let his trench coat slide off his body, as he dragged himself across his unpopulated apartment. It's been far too long since the last sight of his brothers. It ached inside of him. But it was for the good, if he were to stay he knew that he'd be forced to merge with Buttercup. Being like them, a goody love struck couple. His emotions were far too bundled to even think of romance. _"We've got this pull to each other, you know? __It's like two magnets…" _Brick's sudden words rang through his head, Butch yelled in frustration, covering his ears as he ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp violently. He needed to forget it, those words. They panged him in the heart each time they were remembered. They were not supposed to be remembered! Butch fell onto his knees, his forehead made contact with the soft carpet. _"__Don't__ you get it, Butch? We can be happy! For once in our freaking lives we can__always__be happy!" _He started to breathe more calmly; happy…? Butch wondered to himself if he'd ever felt the emotion happiness.

_(Nothing to lose)__  
__Just stuck hollow and alone__  
a__nd the fault is my own and the fault is my own_

Butch lay motionless on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly. He started to form shapes with the dots upon the top, making animals, monsters, people… Frowning, he got up and walked over to his clothes-covering-every-inch-of-the-room room, picked up his pyjamas and headed over to the bathroom. "Well, isn't this lovely." Butch hissed as he tried to turn on the tap, no hot water. Butch ripped open the door and slammed it close, jogging down the stairs to complain.

He soon got it too work, after being ignored for a good half an hour; it just needed a good beating. He tossed his towel over the curtain bar and swiftly removed his clothes, tossing them somewhere. Butch stepped in, hot water pelleting his body. He stood there, letting the water soak through his thick hair. 'What if my brothers are miserable? I had told them that us and the puffs weren't /meant/ to be.' He thought upon them, once again. He ran his hands through his hair as the water seemed to have done its job. What he didn't realise is that he obviously missed them, his brothers. They were never separated ever since creation. They've done crimes together, everything. It was all to new for him, yet he was at fault.

_I wanna heal I wanna feel what I thought was never real__  
__I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.__  
__Erase all the pain til it's gone_

Stepping out of the shower, his towel lazily placed on his head hanging off the side unevenly, Butch nearly slipped. Grabbing hold of the sink he regained balance quickly, swearing rather loudly. He faced his mirror, frowning, smiling, and making several faces before shaking his head. Like a dog, he got rid of loose drops of water which were on the tips of his hair. He subconsciously reached out to pick up a toothbrush, but grabbed a razor instead. Butch quickly hissed a few naughty words as blood oozed from the cut. He then stopped. Blinking at the cut, he rinsed it under cold water from the tap and placed a Band-Aid on it. Butch was stunned; he had been hurt, by a mere cut. That was amazingly a first. Buttercup's punches were much fiercer then this! But they didn't hurt him… Butch snorted at his discovery, totally ignoring it.

As he slipped under the covers of his bed, warmth surrounded him. His head tilted back and hit the wall, groaning, he slid down and lay on his plump pillows. He stared at the band-aided finger with a sly smirk. He _enjoyed_ that sensation of pain.

_I wanna heal I wanna feel like I'm close to something real.__  
__I wanna find something I've wanted all along__  
__somewhere I belong_

Butch had dozed off a bit, until he heard faint knocks on his door. He frowned, he had ordered Chinese food. Quickly slipping on some grey sweat pants, he walked to the door, eyes closed. He ripped the food from the Asian's hands and dug through his pants' pocket. Finding two bills of some sort, he shoved them into the man's chest and fiercely closed the door. Butch separated the chopsticks and opened the small box; he started to slurp the noodles. He made his way back to his bedroom; he sat at the edge of his bed and finished the box off, tossing it with the utensils aside. Butch crawled back under the blankets and stared at his hands. He needed to forget he had powers, start over. He needed to become… Human

_And I got nothing to say. I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

Butch shot up from his sleep, beads of sweat raced down his face. Licking his dry lips, he ripped the sheets which covered him and stomped to the kitchen. As he got there, he poured a glass of water and quickly drank it. He had dreamt of it again. That scene of his departure, it was like it was haunting him. Butch still couldn't believe that none of his brothers had even tried to catch up to him. Wait-, he had forgotten he was an only child.

_(I was confused)__  
__Look at everywhere only to find.__  
__It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind._

Butch was outside the next morning, soft flurries of snowflakes accompanied him dropping on his hair. He took this time to examine his surroundings. He was in the ghetto part of a town; was it Megaville? Citiesville? Well, wherever it was, it was far from Townsville. Faint moaning and groaning of some stripper and some jock were heard from afar, leaving Butch with a mere scowl. Those were the only sounds that filled this part of town. Butch jogged away from the sounds and found himself at a convenience store. Bullet holes through the door were visible, it didn't bother Butch though. His forest green eyes darted through the store; this place was a wreck, much like his own apartment. He made his way through the aisles, picking several things up. As he walked, he noticed there was no cashier. Butch's lips curled up into a goofy grin. Well, this day was starting off great.

He had wanted something a bit more, sophisticated? Was that the right term? Butch asked himself as he stared at the instant noodles he had 'bought'. This place just wasn't fun. No one to torture so he could get what he wanted; there was no one to pick a fight on. Seems like the robbers and gangs were all in jail or something. Police was good here then, he thought.

_(So what am I?)__  
__What do I have but negativity__  
__Cause I can't trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me_

He removed himself from the ghetto part of town after dropping off his goods back at his apartment. Licking his lips from the cold which engulfed around him, crowds of people started to appear on the small sidewalk. Butch moved his way through the people, not apologizing or anything. People had started to give him stares of confusion; they knew he wasn't a familiar face in this place. He simply shot them back with a glare. Glares no one would dare to challenge. He found himself as a monster once again. The crowds had dispersed from him, letting have around the distance of a ruler from him. He was different, people had noticed. Butch scowled and kept walking at the thought.

_(Nothing to lose)__  
__Nothing to gain I'm hollow and alone__  
__and the fault is my own__  
__and the fault is my own_

Butch found himself at the high school of the town. It was a small town, he investigated. Since it only had one high school and all. A few girls had ran up to him and clung to his arm. Butch's lips curled into his traditional smile, the girls' hearts fluttered off as they started to drag him towards a nearby bench. He enjoyed the attention of these girls, even though it was obvious to him that they were total sluts. Suddenly, a hard and cold ball shaped form smacked his head from behind. That popped one of his nerves; he quickly shook the girls off as if they were mere bugs and glared at the direction the ambush came from. A tall blonde boy was standing a few meters from him, wearing a tuque and a puffy winter jacket. He had mittens on with another snowball already prepared for launch. A cynical grin made its way up to Butch's mouth; he bent down and grabbed some snow. But that's what everyone around him thought. Butch gripped onto the ground, fingers sinking into the damp grass. He lifted up, removing the grass from the earth. He quickly batted it, up and down as the Jock started to freak out. As the crowd of students made their way back inside, Butch rammed his cold fingers into his pockets and wandered off. Well there goes his 'human' cover.

end.


End file.
